Happy Endings
by DisneyGeeek
Summary: Jasper and Bella meet during a mystery that needs to be solved. No matter what the universe throws at them can they still come out strong? Can love really defeat all? Jasper/Bella AU OOC Rated M because I don't know where this story will go
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N New story! I wanted to start another one so here we go. Mistakes Gives Rewards is not yet finished so for people who are reading that don't worry. I don't know what is going to happen to this story but I'm already excited! Please show all the love to this story that you showed to Mistakes Gives Rewards by remembering to favourite, follow and review!**_

 _ **Love you all! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The Twilight Saga. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The story is all mine but the original characters aren't, I just like to use them as puppets!**_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

When I got home I saw a note on the phone book in the hallway.

 _Hey Bells,_

 _Been called in at the station. Be back as soon as possible. Don't stay up too late._

 _-Dad_

It's not that I hated this situation, I was proud for how hard he worked, it's just that he's rarely home when I get back from school. I go upstairs and throw my bag on the floor. I pull my hair down from it's pony tail, change into an old shirt and sweats and drop onto bed. I went onto autopilot at this point and repeated the daily routine.

I went downstairs and grabbed some food out the freezer. Burgers and chips. I layer them on a tray and put it into the oven. I grabbed my new magazine off the side and went back upstairs.

After about half an hour I went back downstairs and checked on the food. About ten more minutes and it'll be done. I grabbed two plates and two sets of cutlery, I laid it all out on the dining table and went into the living room. Seeing two beer cans on the coffee table and grabbed them, planning to put them in the bin before I realised they were half full. Charlie never left a can around.

I went and checked the note again. Where was it? I could've sworn I put it on the phone book. I checked behind both the phone book and the table but it wasn't there. What the heck?

I picked up the landline planning to ring the police station when I saw a note pinned on the wall.

 _28 Avenue Park, 6pm, alone_

I checked the time 5:45pm. I quickly grabbed a bag and threw some emergency things in there. After that I got into my truck and started heading to the address I was given. After about ten minutes I was there.

"Hello?"

My phone buzzed and I looked. I had received a message from an unknown number.

 _Isabella, go home now. You aren't safe there._

 _J.W_

I shoved my phone into my pocket. Like I was going running with my tail between my legs because some stranger told me to. After another two minutes my phone buzzed again.

 _If you don't leave I will come and make you. There isn't long before she shows up now you have to go._

 _J.W_

Was this secret person watching me? If not how did they know I didn't leave? I looked around and after seeing no one I calmed down a little. But that feeling didn't last long. At exactly 5:59pm I heard a voice from behind me.

"Isabella, I thought I warned you to leave. Come on I'm takin' you home"

I spun around and when I saw him I froze.

"Oh my god. Am I dead?"

He chuckled a little but quickly returned to his serious face.

"No you are not but if you don't leave now you will be"

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me to a car.

"Sorry but stranger danger. I'm not getting in there with you"

"Then we take your truck. Either that or I carry you to your home and I'm sure you won't appreciate that now will you. But there is one thing that can't be compromised, I'm not leavin'. Until I see you walk through your front door and you don't leave for 2 hours, I'm stayin'"

"At least tell me who you are so I feel a bit better. I'm guessing you are J.W but that doesn't help much. So I have some requests: name, favourite colour, place of birth, favourite music genre, favourite song, favourite book. Answer them and I'll get in the car."

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am. I love the colour blue, I was born in Houston, Texas, country is my favourite genre of music, don't have a favourite song or book but I do love a good history book. Now, Isabella, can we go? Not trying to be rude or anything but I don't think blue jeans and white tops look good with blood on 'em."

I got into the car but made sure I had my phone in my hand. If he tried anything I was calling the cops. Little did he know he had told me enough about him to tell the police if he made a runner.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Chapter two is here! Hopefully going to be updating Happily Ever After? on Monday. Favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Saga. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play the characters as my own._**

* * *

Bella

When we set off I was still gripping my phone.

"I'm not going to hurt you, y'know, f anything I'm the reason you haven't been getting hurt. You can let go of your phone."

I reluctantly let go of my phone and watched him.

He was unbelievably handsome with his golden hair falling around his face. His eyes were a deep gold, a colour I had never seen before and couldn't describe. His face was flawless, a perfect jawline, perfect lips, perfect everything. All evenly proportioned.

Through his shirt you could see the outline of his body. He was muscled but not too muscled. He as sat tall and proud, his hands loose around the steering wheel.

He was flawless. Looking at him into so much detail made me want him so much. He was so God damn sexy!

 _Wait! Where did that come from?!_

All of a sudden a smirk broke out on his gorgeous face.

"Enjoying the view?"

I blushed and looked away as he chuckled.

"Also, sorry to break it to you but nothing can happen in the car. It's my friends and I promised it would back in pristine condition."

I was blushing even more now, how did he know what I was thinking? After a while we was at my house. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally got the courage to speak.

"Thank you for whatever happened back there. But I have to ask, how did you find me?"

"I knew where you was going. I got sent this"

He passed me a letter.

'Roses are red, violets are blue.

Your Princess is missing.

All thanks to you.

Her father is gone, bait for his fish.

She is following suit.

28 Avenue Park, 5:50pm.

Better hurry!

-E'

I froze after I read this.

 _All thanks to you. He caused this to happen?!_

"Why does it say you caused this?"

"Because a couple months ago you was being stalked, I... Got rid of the problem, this E character was friends with said stalker and started sending things like this my way and started threatening you. I started to watch you, keep you safe. Yet it sometimes made things worse. I would leave a note for your dad when you left and forgot to tell him where you was going. I would make sure that if something bad was going to happen you wouldn't hurt. I'm sorry I didn't approach you before this but how could I?"

I wiggled over to sit right next to him and knelt at the side of his body. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other one cupping his cheek to get him to look at me.

"Thank you. You kept me safe and watched out for me even when I didn't know you."

Something happened when he looked me straight in the eye. A shiver was sent down my spine. I leaned in, tilted my head and closed my eyes. I surprised myself when I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"There is something you need to know about me. I'm not the average person, not even close. I can always keep you safe but there are some things that can't be done. But before any in that is mentioned there is one thing I need to say.

As you know I was born in Houston, Texas. What you don't know is that the year of my birth is 1844. When the Civil War broke out I joined underage by one year. I became the youngest Major the Texas Calvary had ever had, and that was with my fake age. When I was 19 we was evacuating a village, I sent my troops back to camp while I took a last look around for people that we forgot. That was when I came across three women. I jumped off my horse and went up to them, taking off my hat and giving a slight bow when I got there, all because I was at war didn't mean I could forget my manners. The middle women stepped forward, she introduced herself as Maria and asked for my name. I told her my name was Major Jasper Whitlock. She came up to me, saying that she hoped I survived. Before I knew it her teeth were in my neck and I was experiencing the worst pain ever. It's that night in 1863 that is burned in my memory.

After that I woke up in a building. She had changed me to be like her, a vampire, so I could train her armies. The Southern wars between the vampires were brutal, I was one of the very few that survived them, that is thanks to my fighting. I happen to be the most feared vampire known as the Major, not many people have seen me in Major mode and survived I will add but a handful have seen me when the monster in caged away."

Jasper

I had told her my story. I could do nothing now. Could I tell her she was my mate? Would that be to much for her to handle?

 **Stop fucking around and make up your mind! Why do you get to control this body all the time when you clearly overthink things. My mate should be in my arms by now! -Major**

 _Major! Shut up now! And its OUR mate not just yours! -Jasper_

I waited for her reaction. Major wanted out of his cage but I couldn't let him. He would tell Bella everything. I know he means well but he thinks only like a soldier.

 **Hey! At least I don't pussy foot around things. For example, how's Peter and Char? Its nice to see that you not only not contact them for ages but you also don't mention them to my Bella. I don't like you keeping things for her.**

 _You know why I haven't contacted them and why I didn't mention them so stop fucking complaining!_

"Jasper? Helloooo, Jasper?"

I realised I hadn't been listening.

"Sorry, Darlin' what did you say?"

"Would you like to come inside? I need to tell you something and this vehicle isn't the warmest. It also doesn't have coffee so that's another negative.


End file.
